What if
by AniME-sAIyUKI-snZo
Summary: What if Mitsui have a little sister that lost contact for long time... What if Sakuragi have a little brother to take care off... What if Mitsui and Sakuragi have to be their brother in laws.... Lets check it out.... and pls review coz this is my first ti


What if.....  
  
What if Mitsui have a little sister that lost contact for long time... What if Sakuragi have a little brother to take care off... What if Mitsui and  
Sakuragi have to be their brother in laws.... Lets check it out....  
  
CHAPTER 1: FIRST MEETING.. (Part 1)  
  
A tall girl with long black hair and blue eyes rush towards nowhere, running from some one trying to chase her.... Searching for her long lost brother. She not haven't been seen her brother since she was born. Then she knows the truth about everything, right now. She is running as fast as she  
could. A bunch of group was walking towards home.  
  
"Michy?? Why you so quite??"  
"Ohh!! Nothing actually... well I kind of sleepy that is all..."  
"You start to acting like that baka kitsune..."  
" NO! I'M NOT THAT KITSUNE!!!"  
They were talking about training and IH basketball thingy.  
"I felt kind of strange..."  
"What Michy???"  
"Well, I guess its nothing...nothing strange...."  
"that was the second time you said NOTHING!"  
"So WHAT!!?? You are not my mother!!!!"  
  
Suddenly they heard a girl scream for help... "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! STOP CHASING ME!!!" They run a bit further. Then Mitsui  
get hit with the girl. " Sumimasen but there was someone chasing me..." the girl starts to crying  
and stand behind Mitsui.The gang that chasing the girl arrived.  
" Help me..."she hiding at the back of Mitsui. The girl age is about 13  
years old. Sakuragi trying to start a fight with that gangster. "Lets start to rumble...."Sakuragi is ready to fight but only Mitsui stop  
them. " Don't.... take this girl, Sakuragi Hanamichi..." Sakuragi take the girl  
from Mitsui and ask her not to do anything strange.  
  
" What are you going to do with this girl??? Hah??" said Mitsui while  
getting near to the leader of the gang.  
" Non of your bisnees" push Mitsui.  
"Really???" when Mitsui try to punch the guy first, the guy fell.  
"That's hurts..."the girl punches the guy and massages her hand.  
" Anyone want more???" the girl put her hand at her hips.  
  
The gangster ran away like cheetah. She laughs really loud (like Sakuragi's style). What Mitsui, Sakuragi and the others just can open their mouth. " Thanks you guys..." said the girl happily and smile. Mitsui close his mouth back and said "You are welcome.... What are you going to do now????" said  
Mitsui and getting near to her. Her faces totally change to sad mood. " What's the matter??" said Sakuragi weirdly. "I came here is to search my long lost brother... so I already put my bag at my real mum's house then I thought I can search him right now cause I really want to meet him so so so much.... but I lost... and then I've been chase by that stupid gangsters then I met you guys...I just wanna go home and meet my brother... Okay???  
Ohh yaa!!! I forgot to introduce my self....  
My name is Shakira...." said Shakira and wink to them. Mitsui just only  
smile.  
Suddenly, he had an idea. " Why not you come with me and stay with until your parents take you at my home... Why not kiddo??" said Mitsui happily. " Good idea Michy-kun... So, can we go home first??" Sakuragi argued. Mitsui nodded to him. " He such a baka saru... Anyway, what I'm going to tell my  
mum???" Shakira just smile happily  
cause someone is walking home with her. " Lets go!!"  
  
On the way back to Mitsui's place, they start to introduce them self. "What is your name?? I already told my name" said Shakira while taking something  
in her pocket. "My name Mitsui Hisashi." said Mitsui. "What??!! Mitsui Hisashi.... he was..." Shakira is really shock. She suddenly stops. " Why  
are you stopping?" ask Mitsui. She was really weird with this girl. "Nothing really... I was just thinking  
of something...."  
she smiles at Mitsui. He just smiles at her.  
"What is really wrong about her?? Strange girl..."  
Suddenly he saw Miyagi walking with Ayako (as usual). " Hey, Mitsui... Wassup??" said Miyagi with doing his secret handshake with  
Mitsui.  
" Is that your sister?? It just look like you, Mitsui.." said Ayako.  
Shakira just smile to Ayako and stare at Mitsui.  
" Well, actually it's a long story..." He couldn't explain to them what  
happen. Ten minutes later, Miyagi and Ayako went back home. She always  
stares at Mitsui every time he spoke to anybody. " I'm look alike him..." She started to cry. Mitsui really weird and give the ice cream to her. " Why are you crying?" ask Mitsui and wipe her tears.  
  
" I will explain you later... and thanks..." She stops crying.  
  
Mitsui told everything about his family. She was always happy every time Mitsui told about his family. He also told when he was junior high school  
he got MVP title. She also like basketball too but only her other family want let her play basketball so much. Both of them having fun. I mean so much fun. When they  
arrive,  
Both of them wanted to tell him something. " I want to tell you some thing.." both said at once. " Well you start first..." Then Shakira took a deep breath and stare at Mitsui directly. " Actually...My real name is....  
is... Shakira.... Shakira Mitsui..."and she hug Mitsui. He was so shock  
what he was just heard.  
Mitsui and Shakira run inside to the house. "OKA-CHAN!!! OKA-CHAN!!"  
he screams with anger. She was so scared.  
"I shouldn't told him," she thought.  
"Shakira!! Shakira-chan!!! Daijoubu des ka?" said their mothers that  
suddenly appear. " Haii... Oka-chan... Daijoubu desu...but you should told Onee-chan " said  
Shakira. Their mother just stare at Mitsui Hisashi, her son. She just asks him go to  
the living room.  
  
"I want explanation.. Right now!! Why you don't tell this earlier hah  
mum??? Why??" said Mitsui "Do you remember your auntie that you thought she hurt me when you was five  
years old?? Remember??" ask her mother.  
"You mean???"  
"Yes... actually I was pregnant your sister... but your aunt wanted she much a child cause she married for so long, then she don't have a child... so I went for nine months until your sister were born at the same day as  
your birthday. Remember???"  
" You can't buy me, my birthday present.... that day."  
"Yes... my darling. She been told by your aunt..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Mum!!! I'm home!!!! EH???" said Shakira with weirdo face. So search them everywhere except the dinning room. She is lazy to search everywhere. That day she forgets it was her birthday, 31st December, 12th birthday. "Hmm.... Where are they???" scratch her head. When she went to dinning room, suddenly "SUPRISE!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAKIRA!!!" everyone scream. Shakira wanted to cry but she can't. " Thanks you guys.... I almost forgot my birthday is today.... I'm 12 years old huh??" she smiles happily.  
" Come on Shakira cut the cake!!" said her aunt. So she cut the cake. Everyone gave her everything that she wanted so much. She is strange about this. "I wonder why???" She thought. They all were having fun. "Darling... I need to talk to you privately..." said her aunt politely. She was getting near to her aunt. "What is it, mum?" She asks her aunt. "I need to tell you something...." said her aunt. A couple of minutes, Shakira out of the room  
and just can't believe what her aunt told her. " You mean I not your daughter!!!" she starting to cry. Her aunt can't stand to see her cry. She  
was drag by her aunt to the telephone. She talks to her real mum really  
long. One year later, she decides to see her real mum and her brother.  
  
END OF FLASHBCK  
  
"So this what is happen... Anyway, you didn't tell me this huh mum??" Said Mitsui. "Gomenasai, Mitsui-kun..." Her mother smiles to him. Mitsui went to his room. He saw that Shakira was watch his picture when he gets MVP title.  
"Sugoi... Hhmm...."she put it the picture back where it came from. "So, where are you going to sleep and where you will going to your school.... Do I have to send you there and....." he been interrupt while he was saying... " ...You do not have to worry about that... Okay???" she smiles happily to her brother. Both of them sat at the bed. Shakira starts to cry. "Why are  
you crying AGAIN???" ask Mitsui. Shakira stares at him. " I'm just too happy to meet you, Mitsui Hisashi..." she hug Mitsui ".... cause I have you beside me to protect... to love... and have some fun together.... please don't leave me...." said Shakira while she cry. Mitsui didn't know how to say anything. He felt that he is the most important thing ever. He never felt that way ever in his life. " I will.... I will.... play basketball with you... Okay??" he smiles to Shakira happily. She could only nodded and  
smile.  
" My real dream has come true.... Arigato.... Onee-chan...."  
  
"I've searched for pieces of myself,  
Counting the endless nights all the while.  
These feelings are becoming so certain  
I almost lose myself.  
Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far."  
  
Alone (Gensomaden Saiyuki) 


End file.
